warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DawnClan/Original Version
DawnClan is a peaceful, loyal Clan like the dawn itself. Welcome to our camp. Note: Anyone wishing to join the Clan, please give me your information in the talk page. Apprentices, please tell me when you have finished your training and what you wish your name to be. Inactive users will be placed under the Former DawnClan Members list. Other additional talk will also be addresed in the talk page. Thank you. Current DawnClan Members Leader- Birdstar Black she cat with one white paw and ice blue eyes. Roleplayed by Birdpaw. Deputy- Burrfang Brown tabby and white she-cat with lighter tabby patches and amber/green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Medicine Cat-Dapplepatch White she-cat with green eyes and ginger tabby, dark brown tabby and light grey tabby patches. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Medicine Cat Apprentice- Cherryflower Tortoishell she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Warriors Mudpad Long-haired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white legs, underbelly and chest. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. '' Stonestep ''Short-haired light grey tabby tom with blue eyes and white legs, underbelly and chest. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Cherryfur White, long-haired, she-cat with dark redish-ginger blotches and deep green eyes. Roleplayed by Cherryfur123. Rockclaw Black tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Flamefoot Ginger tom with blue eyes Grayfoot Long haired dark gray tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Dreamshade Fluffy black she-cat with silver ear-tips, tail-tip, and paws and violet eyes (Belongs to Skydragon16) Brightfall Light golden-brown she-cat with amber ears and gray eyes (Belongs to Cloverheart17) Skyheart Pure white tom with blue eyes (Belongs to Birdpaw) Blazefire Gold tabby tom with blazing orange eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Phoenixwing Ginger she-cat with green eyes (Belongs to Birdpaw) Firemoon Light ginger she-cat with a pale brown belly. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Cloverstep Light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws and grey eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Morningclaw Black, brown, white, and cream tom with intense green/brown eyes (Belongs to Elorisa) Creamsplash Small cream she-cat with brown markings and blue eyes (Belongs to Elorisa) Nettleheart Cream tom with blue eyes (Belongs to Elorisa) Runningbreeze Dark brown she-cat with green eyes (Belongs to Irispetal123) Peachfur Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Belongs to Irispetal123) Pollenfox Beautiful white she-cat with golden tabby patches, ginger dots around her eyes, and brilliant green eyes, formerly a loner. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Brackenpaw Featherlight Silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Graystorm Dark gray tom with lighter patches and a light blue patch on his forehead and orange eyes (Belongs to Elorisa) Pineheart Dark brown she-cat with dark green moss stained fur, a light blue patch on her forehead and orange eyes. (Belongs to Elorisa) Dustheart Grey and yellow tom (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Flameshadow Bright ginger tom with a dark ginger chest, and red legs, tail-tip, and ears. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Ravenfall Very dark gray , almost black, she-cat with black paws, and a white tail-tip. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Sweetberry Cream colored she-cat with a red belly. Roleplayed by Skydragon16 Thistlestream Spiky gray tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Apprentice, Duskpaw Lightwing Red she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Amberlight Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by '' Cedarleaf ''Fluffy dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Roleplayed by '' Frostwhisker ''White she-cat with green eyes and ginger tabby, dark brown tabby and light grey tabby patches (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Tigershade Brown tabby tom with a ginger tabby belly and black stripes (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Whitestep Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Streamflower Silver-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Apprentice: Sandpaw Riverpoppy Grey she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Apprentice: Kestrelpaw Thrushwind Pale pink she-cat with a white flash on her forehead. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Almondlight Brown and cream tabby tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Dawnpoppy Cream and gold tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Hollowstep Brown she-cat, green eyes (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Bluecloud Grey she-cat, blue eyes, blue muzzle and chest (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Iceheart Fluffy white she-cat with silver chest, muzzle, paws, ear tip, tail tip, and stomach (Belongs to Whitestorm123) Apprentice: Willowpaw Windwillow Very small gray tabby she-cat (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Mistpoppy White tom (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Snowfire Very pale blue she-cat with white stripes '' ''Apprentice: Flamepaw Forestblaze Black and green tabby tom (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Apprentice: Squirrelpaw Duskheart Black, gray, and dark brown tom, fromerly of DuskClan (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Apprentice: Webpaw Coldheart Evil little sandy-gray tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Duneleap Sandy-gray tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Apprentice: Branchpaw Thrushfire Small frosty-gray she-cat Roleplayed by 4pinkbear '' Apprentice: Flowerpaw Mistfire ''Silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and greenish-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Blossomfire Whispy long fured tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Littlebranch Young, small tabby she-cat. Formerly of DuskClan. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Limesplash very bright green tom wih brighter yellow patches Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Petalbreeze Long-haired pure white she-cat with bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Auburnpaw Kestrelflight Tortoiseshell tom with white paws, belly, and muzzle. Roleplayed by Mistfire Aldertail Light brown tabby tom with white paws and tailtip. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Finchsong Long-furred ginger she-cat with greenish eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Copperhead Golden brown tabbt tom with white speckles and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Brindlepaw Scalewind Sleek ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Tigerpaw Thymeleaf Fluffy black she-cat with dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Lightningstreak Tortoiseshell she-cat with white streaks and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Ravenwing Mottled dark gray-and-black she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Robinsky Brown she-cat with ginger belly, black, gray, blue, and white paws and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Dovesong Pale gray she-cat with darker gray paws, ears, chest, and tailtip and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Flamebelly'' Dark ginger and red tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear'' Squirrelthorn Dark ginger she-cat with one white paw. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Heartwing black, brown, and ginger she-cat, Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Greatleap black tom with one white paw, roleplayed by 4pinkbear Webspider ''Mottled gray tom Roleplayed by 4pinkbear ' ''Branchleap ''Yellow and gray she-cat with a brown tail. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear' ''Flowerweb ''Ginger and white she-cat Roleplayed by 4pinkbear' Apprentices Brackenpaw ''Dark cream tom with darker legs and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Brindlepaw Fluffy silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Rolplayed by Elorisa Auburnpaw Sleek cream-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Tigerpaw Dark brown tabby tom with a creamy-white flash on his forehead and green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Sandpaw Pale ginger she-cat with a white flash on her chest shaped like a flower and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Willowpaw'' Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes'' Roleplayed by Dovesong12''' Kestrelpaw Mottled gray-brown tom with white spots and green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12' Queens Icefeather Pale Blue she-cat with pale grey stripes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Rosekit rose-cream furred she-kit. Formerly of DuskClan. Silverheart Very pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Silverheart's Kits: Sandkit Very pale silver she-kit with light sandy-brown patches and amber eyes. Greenkit Long-haired white tomkit with cream, green-brown, black, brown, and gray flecks and green eyes. Brokenkit'' Long-haired mottled light gray she-kit with a white chest.'' Palmkit Mottled light brown she-cat with green paws, ears, and tail-tip with very long fur. Mapledawn Dark ginger she-cat with a white paw. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Mapledawn's Kits: Branchkit Yellow and gray she-cat with a brown tail Flowerkit Ginger and white she-cat Littlekit Very small brown tabby tom Thornkit Golden brown tabby tom Dewkit Mottled gray she-cat with white spots Brownkit Brown tabby tom kit Stumpykit Brown kit with a stump for a tail Sweetkit Cream she-cat Shredflower Pale pink she-cat with a large scar along her right side. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Mother of Tigershade's kits. Shredflower's Kits: Hazelkit Pale gray she-kit with one white ear Darkkit Black tabby tom kit Shadekit Extremely dark brown tabby tom kit Berrypetal'' Pale purple and pink she-cat Roleplayed by 4pinkbear''. Mother of'' Flameshadow's kits.'' Berrypetal's Kits: Ebonykit Tiny black she-kit with one white paw and ice-blue eyes Wispkit Mottled pale gray tom kit Cherrykit Bright ginger she-cat with red spots Smokekit Dark gray tom kit Shiningkit Pale purple and pink she-kit Fernfrost Very pale grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes. Mother of Mudpad's kits (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Fernfrost's kits: Sunkit Bright orange she-kit with green eyes Cloudkit White tom kit with a very pale grey muzzle and several dark brown tabby patches and amber eyes Dawnkit Very small, very pale cream she-kit Elders Taffy Scruffy, battle scarred tom with black fur and amber eyes (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Husher pure white she-cat. Reedy's sister, and was kidnapped by DuskClan once. (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Former DawnClan Memebers This section is for inactive users, or users who's characters have died in roleplay. Former Leaders Irisstar White she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes Former Deputies Currently None Former Medicine Cats Smoketail Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Smoketail88. Former Medicine Cat Apprentices Currently None Former Warriors Darkgaze Black tabby tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died being attacked by Robinstar of DuskClan for unknown reasons. Violetshadow pale god she-cat with pale purple ears and paws (and dark purple earpink). Died shortly after being attacked by Robinstar at a Gathering. Former Apprentices Currently None Former Queens Currently None Former Kits Hazelkit Gray she-cat with a white legs, underbelly, and chest. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died being stolen by Robinstar and clawed to death. Former Elders Reedy Pale brown, pale ginger, and pale yellow tom with amber eyes (Belongs to 4pinkbear). Died after wandering out into the woods, and being attacked by Foxstar of TawnyClan. Roleplay Section. Please sign your notes. Current events going on in clan: *Cherryflower's training *Sunkit's prophecy. To avoid the Dusk's evil regin, the Sun shall shine down at Dawn. *Windwillow's Prophecy. Only the Wind will save us from the Willow tree's wrath. *Mysterious Deaths happening Please make a line after a post so we don't confuse part of yours with someone elses. Also, please write your post after a line. Ok, this is simple. After a post, go down 2 spaces then do ''----''. Easy! To make things easier, and so you can follow an event with out scrolling through all the others, there are now sections for our current events. Roleplay Archive 1 Roleplay Archive 2 Roleplay Archive 3 Roleplay Archive 4 Cherryflower's training "Cherryflower, take some chamomile to the elders. They've been feeling jittery lately for some reason." I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 11:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sunkit's prophecy Dapplepatch limped into the nursery where Fernfrost and Mudpad watched their second litter with love. Cherryflower was keeping an eye on them until her mentor padded in. Dapplepatch put down the borrage she ahd brought with her and purred encouragingly when the pale grey she-cat chewed it without complaint. She turned around to see her and Mudpad's brother, Stonestep, and Mudpad and Fernfrost's first litter pad int the large nursery. Hollowstep looked around and mewed, "I can't believe we can all fit in here." Bluecloud flicked her tail at her sister's flank. "Well, there are a lot of queens and kits. And it is a big den." Stonestep purred to Fernfrost, "You are one lucky queen." Dapplepatch nudged the grey tom, then asked Mudpad, "Have you thought of any names?" He and Fernfrost nodded. Fernfrost gently touched the the orange she-kit's head with her tail tip. "We've called this one Sunkit." Mudpad nodded to the white tom with the dark browm tabby patches. "That one is Cloudkit." Ferfrost moved her tail tip to the smallest she-kit. "And this is the smallest in the litter. We've named her Dawnkit." Bluecloud purred. "They're wonderful names." Hollowstep pressed her flank against her sister, and entwined her tail with her. "And they're wonderful kits." You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 17:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Cherryflower sat outside the nursery, watching the stars in the sky, listening to the kits kin coeing over them. Then, a shooting star flew over the camp. She stiffened. She saw Smoketail standing in front of her. She mewed quietly, "To avoid the Dusk's evil reign, the Sun shall shine down at Dawn." And the former medicine cat disappeared. To be signed by Elorisa. Written by Destiny Calling. ---- Windwillow sat outside the nursery. Finally, Cherryflower came out after going back inside. "It is the first time I had to do most of the help delivering." Cherryflower meowed. Windwillow looked up at the sky. She felt herself stiffen as a star seemed to come down to earth, and change into the shape of a cat. It was her father. "You and Sunkit must work together to conquer the Dusk and the Willow. The Sun and the Wind will fuse together to defeat the Dusk and Willow and bring peace at Dawn's early Light." He meowed, and disapeared. She closed her eyes, and turned to Cherryflower. A distant look came into Windwillow's eyes as she repeated the prophecy: "The Sun and the Wind will fuse together to defeat the Dusk and Willow and bring peace at Dawn's early Light." Cherryflower jumped back a step, and Windwillow blinked. Cherryflower looked up. "It must be a sign that you and Sunkit have a destiny unlike no other." 4pinkbear 19:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Back in the medicine cat den... "You know, the Dusk and Dawn could be talking about Duskheart and Dawnkit." Dapplepatch mewed, as she counted the poppy seeds. Cherryflower frowned. "No, it couldn't. Duskheart is a loyal warrior, and Dawnkit is olny a kit. It's probably sying that Sun''kit will save ''Dawn''Clan from ''Dusk''Clan." Dapplepatch looked up at her apprentice. "I know. I'm only giving other suggestions. But, it could also be both." Cherryflower scrunched up her nose in confusion. "How?" "Well, Dusk could be DuskClan, but Dawn could mean Dawnkit. Or, Dusk could mean Duskheart and Dawn could mean DawnClan. There are all sorts of posibilities. StarClan is mysterious like that. They send prophecies to medicine cats and sometimes leaders, but you have to unscramble them, figure them out. Some prophecies can never be understood." Cherryflower nodded. Dapplepatch continued, in the same mysterious manner that she normally took on when she spoke of Starclan and prophecies. "This prophecy, however, will only be understood clearer when those kits are apprenticed. And until then, we continue to listen to the prophecy about Windwillow and Windpaw." You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 21:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch looked out at Sunkit, Cloudkit and Dawnkit's first venture out of the nursery, with Fernfrost and Mudpad nearby. The other queens were keeping a close eye on their own kits, making sure they don't play too rough with the new ones. Suddenly, a single ray of bright orange sunshine broke through the dark clouds, which promised rain later. The ray, which looked dawn fresh, shone down on the three kits, and only on the three kits. Dapplepatch blinked, but then it was gone, and no other cat looked like they'd seen it. She shook her head and walked out into the forest to collect herbs. I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 13:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Windwillow purred as Sunkit jumped onto her. Squeaking joyfully, Sunkit began to pull at a knot in Windwillow's fur. Curiously watching, Windwillow purred affectionately, thinking of the prophecy. Sunkit squeaked for help as her littermates came out of the shadows and began to clamber onto her, and they all pulled at the knot. Finally, it came undone, and Sunkit's littermates went back to their parents. "Do you mind if I show Sunkit personally around camp?" WIndwillow asked Fernfrost. When Fernfrost nodded, Windwillow brought Sunkit to the medicine cat's den... 4pinkbear 15:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mudpad looked at his sister with disbelief. "No, you must be wrong! The kits can't be part of a prophecy! They're only kits!" Dapplepatch shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid StarClan has chosen them for this prophecy. Besides, Windwillow's prophecy is still in play, and its connected with the kits'. She'll help them. And, she'll make sure nothing will happen to them." Mudpad still looked doubtful, but then, he nodded. "If you say so." I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 15:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Cherryflower padded out of the den. To her left, Windwillow played with Sunkit affectionately. To her right, Dapplepatch limping on her twisted paw. Cherryflower saw Dapplepatch flinch. Cherryflower sighed. She knew that next moon she might retire, no matter how young nor old she is. Cherryflower felt numb. ''Without Dapplepatch to help me, how will I suceed? ''She shook that thought away. She will be able to help me, even if she becomes an elder. She padded up to Dapplepatch. "Wanna go on a walk? I wanna catch a rabbit!" Cherryflower meowed. "I might as well try catching one, too." Dapplepatch mewed. A half-hour later, they came back with 3 rabbits each. 4pinkbear 17:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Windwillow's Prophecy Other Sandkit and Greenkit scuffled around in the nursery, moping, when Burrfang and Silverheart came in with some kits. One was a mottled light gray she-cat with a white chest, the other was a mottled light brown she-cat with green paws and ears. Sandkit looked sideways at them. "Who are they?" she asked her mother, Silverheart. Silverheart sighed. "These two cats are Brokenglass and Palmleaf, former warriors of DuskClan." Greenkit gasped. "But they're only four moons, like us!" he squealed. Brokenglass hissed at him. "Well at least I'm not a defenseless mouse-brain like you." she growled. Burrfang gave a sharp glance in Brokenglass's dirrection. "Today, these two young warriors will return to kithood as Brokenkit and Palmkit." The newly-named Palmkit looked relieved, while her sister looked furious. "If only Driptail were here so she could rip her throat out for this neligence." Brokenkit muttered. Sandkit looked over at the pale gray kit. "Driptail? Who's that?" Brokenglass flicked her tail. "I might tell you later, but me and Palmkit have to rest now." And she and her sister stalked off to Silverheart's nest. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'''ge]] 13:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sunkit ran over to where the new kits were resting and watched them curiously. She turned to her mother while her brother and sister stumbled over to watch the kits. "Mother, who are these kits. They smell weird." Ferncloud pulled her kits back with her large fluffy tail and purred, "They're Brokenkit and Palmkit. And, they smell that way because the used to belong to DuskClan." I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 13:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rosekit ran into the nursery to see Palmkit and Brokenkit, her former denmates and best friends in DuskClan. She poked them. Palmkit opened her eyes. "Rosekit! Its you! Where have YOU been? Its been lonely without you to play with." The brown she-kit mewed. "Well, wake up Brokenkit and we'll go play!" Rosekit meowed so loud it woke up all the other kits. Brokenkit hissed, but stopped when she realized Rosekit was the one she hissed at. "Oops, sorry!" The mottled gray kit mewed. "That's okay, let's PLAY!" Rosekit yowled playfully, and the three kits darted out the den. 4pinkbear 14:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Skyheart said to Phoenixwing "So you are expecting my kits?" Phoenixwing purred and said "Yes Skyheart" Birdstar padded up to them and sat with them sharing tounges SandIt's not your fault Texas 17:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Mysterious Deaths Heartwing burst into the clearing. "Reedy is dead!" She yowled. Everyone jumped up in surprise. Taffy then jowled in pain, and Husher began to wail. Cherryflower sadly pulled the lifeless body of Reedy into her den. He had some claw marks on him. She sniffed them, and they had TawnyClan scent. 4pinkbear 22:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dovesong and Willowpaw came into the clearing caring the limp bodies of Marshface and Sandpaw. "Our patrol was ambushed by TawnyClan. They killed Marshface and severly injured Sandpaw," said Willowpaw. Whitestep started wailing for her dead kit. Cherryflower took Sandpaw into her den and started puting cobwebs on her neck. "She has some nasty marks on her neck, but she'll live," said Cherryflower, knowing Dovesong was anxious about her daughter. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪''♫Dove's gentle song♪ ''14:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans